


Step by Step (At The Threshold Remix)

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Steve Rogers, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Remix, third date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Step (noun)1. an act or movement of putting one leg in front of the other in walking or running.2. a flat surface, especially one in a series, on which to place one's foot when moving from one level to another.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51
Collections: 2021 Captain America/Iron Man Remix Exchange





	Step by Step (At The Threshold Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EachPeachPearPlum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At the Threshold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803155) by [EachPeachPearPlum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum). 



> I loved this fic so much it killed me not to be able to comment by fear of de-anoning myself but I shall get there as soon as reveals happen. In the meantime, I hope this is enjoyable dear ❤
> 
> (I'm not sure what time you set the og fic in but here I referenced CW because I wanted Bucky somewhere, but in what I imagine as a way watered down version where they just argued vehemently.)

People always seemed to think Steve was a confident kind of guy. Everyone he'd ever met, except for Bucky, and maybe Sam, had always taken one look at him, and gone off whatever they'd read in the papers or, now that he was fully into the 21st century, what they'd been taught at school, and assumed. Even Tony had taken a while to get it — there wasn't much in the way of confidence when it came to Steve, not much in the way of pride. Only strong beliefs, and a natural streak for challenge that meant he could go off on a rampage of duty if it was the right thing to do. But that had nothing to do with actual, personal assurance. 

Steven Grant Rogers was full of self-doubt, enough to fill up every cubic centimeter of his giant body. The only way it hadn't turned into self-pity was he remembered where he came from, how sick he had once been and how poor, how powerless save for his obstinate nature. He knew how lucky he was now, and he also knew who he had to thank for some of that luck. 

Going on dates with Tony Stark was not how he had envisioned things would pan out, but the truth was, after years of living in the tower, of working alongside him, Steve bit his lip and stared at his ceiling at night, thinking of Tony. He could practically hear Bucky's teasing every time he started dozing off, daydreaming of the way he would kiss him if he could. Of the way he would brush his fingers in Tony's hair if given the chance. Of the way he would hold him tight if ever they went to bed together. 

One date was one thing, and Steve had been so sure he would make a fool of himself quickly enough for Tony to get out of his chair and of the restaurant Steve had picked up before _entrées_ even had a chance to be served. He'd thought for absolute certain he would ruin it, one way, or another. He would say the wrong thing, he would remind Tony of how much he hated him all those years ago on the helicarrier, or how hurt he'd been when Steve had opposed his grief-ridden attempts at hurting Bucky back for the hurt Zemo had caused him in Siberia. Of course he would. 

And then he hadn't. And their date went smoothly. And as they talked and laughed and gazed into each other's eyes, Steve found himself drawn to Tony's mouth more times than he could keep track of during their meal, up until that point when he'd walked Tony to his door, and they both paused. 

"Good night then." Steve had said, unable to suppress his smile even though he was a little sad the night was over. 

"Night, Steve." Tony had replied, and because Steve thought he could hear the same regret in Tony's voice — a faint underlying tone that pulled at how he really wanted this night to end — Steve had put his hand on Tony's hip, light, gentle over the man's suit, and he had bent to kiss him as softly as he could, just like he'd pictured a million times before. 

_ “Go out with me again next week?” _

Whenever Steve thought of their second date now, he blushed a little, even when he was all alone in his bedroom, looking out the window. He could get passionate about a lot of things, he'd always been this way and he knew, his way of getting passionate wasn't everyone's way — completely absorbed in something, his whole body thrumming with energy and his mind drumming with more even. It might have been fine when he was small enough for Bucky to pick him up and throw him over his shoulder, but now that he took all this room… So Steve blushed, but then he smiled, because there again, after way too many hotdogs and a lot more curses than that, they'd kissed at Tony's door again. And this time, maybe because of the game, maybe because they had already done it once so it was a little easier to take that step, Steve closed both his hands around Tony's hip and let Tony deepen their kiss by opening his mouth with his tongue. He tasted Tony and Tony tasted him, and it was amazing. 

When they'd parted for breath, goodbyes at the ready, Steve had looked into Tony's eyes again, and at Tony's cheeks, pink with the exertion and maybe also a warmth that mirrored the one Steve could feel under his own skin, and he'd squeezed Tony's hips again before letting go. 

He would have been happy to leave it at that for the night, but Tony had grabbed his hand at his side as he turned to regain his own floor. Steve had paused, his smile intact but curious now. 

_ “Go out with me again next week?” _ Tony had asked, the same way Steve had the week before. 

Steve's smile had gotten even bigger if that was possible, and he had nodded, enough times to make Tony laugh. 

"Night, Tony." 

But now that their third date was about to happen, now that he was supposed to pick up Tony from his office and let him take him wherever he had planned, Steve once again had none of the confidence the world assumed he possessed. He was nervous as hell, and his palms were sweaty enough to prove it. 

Arriving in the 21st century as abruptly as he had, Steve had had a lot of catch up to do, and books were one thing, but discovering Google sure helped him a lot. Discovering Google and its myriad of articles giving dating advice both helped and didn't — saying he was freaking out might have been overstating it, but the internet was clear about this. The third date was the sex date. 

The internet was also very clear on the fact that Tony was a lot more experienced in that area than Steve would ever be. The pressure was on, and the temptation to chicken out and call the whole thing off, strong. 

He didn't though. Because the more Steve spent time with, actual time outside work, the less Steve could sleep and dream about anything other than spending even more, than spending all of his time with him. And Steve Rogers never did back down from a challenge, he just made plans — Operation Fall For Tony Stark had long succeeded, it was now high time for his Conquer Tony Stark Mission to go down too. 

Steve was ready. He wanted this so much it actually made him a little breathless just thinking about it which, considering his enhanced lungs and all, was saying something. He just hoped he hadn't misread the whole thing and it turned out Tony wasn't interested at all. He also hoped he wouldn't choose this date to finally ruin everything. 

He was nervous as hell. 


End file.
